villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Villains Wiki:Types of Villains A-C
This list is incomplete. You can help by adding to it. An alphabetical listing of villains by type. A * Abusers: Villains who abuse their own family members, or other innocent characters. * Addicts: Villains who are addicted to drugs or substances. * Adulterers: Villains who cheat upon and misuse their lovers. * Affably Evil: Villains who are genuinely nice and polite, sometimes even friendly, towards people, as long as they don't stand in their way. They generally bear little ill will to their enemies and respect them. * Aliens: Extraterrestrial villains or villains not from the planet on which the story takes place. * Amoral: A villain that does not abide by the rules of "good" or "evil". A "neutral" villain. * Anarchist: A villain who seeks to destroy order and install chaos. * Animal Cruelty: Villains that are abusive and cruel to animals. * Animals: A villain who is an animal, anthropomorphic or otherwise. * Anti-Villain: A character who is in opposition to the protagonist or hero of the story but possesses noble goals and heroic qualities. Anti-villains generally have the sympathy of the audience. * Anthropomorphic Characters: Villains who are animals, sentient objects or sometimes even food, but act the way a human does. Wearing clothes, walking on two legs and speaking. * Archenemy: A villain who serves as the primary enemy to a specific hero. * Aristocrats: Villains who are aristocratic or noble. Aristocrats are not a part of royalty. * Arrogant: Villains who are overconfident in their abilities and often underestimate the protagonist(s). * Artificial Intelligence: Artificially created villains that are not necessarily robots or cyborgs. * Assassin: A warrior who is hired (generally by the main villain) to kill specific targets (generally the hero). B * Barbarian: A violent warrior who relies on physical force and generally not technology to conquer peoples and other lands. * Betrayed: Villains who were betrayed. * Big Bads: The most powerful and important villain of all in the story, for whom most or all of the other antagonists work. Note that this category is restricted only to franchises with many villains. * Bigger Bads: Villains considered to be more powerful than the Big Bad, but usually an antagonist that is unimportant to the main story. Often serves as an unseen character or is revealed at the very end of the story. * Blackmailers: Villains that use threats in order to gain something. * Bond Destroyers: Villains who turn people against each other. * Bogeymen: Demonic beings or creatures who prey on children. * Book Villains: Villains who are a part of literature. * Brainwashers: Villains who can take control of other people, usually through magic or hypnosis. * Brute: A villain with exceptional and/or superhuman levels of physical strength. * Burglar: A villain who commits burglary. * Businessmen: A villain who uses immoral or criminal methods to further their own business. These can also be villains who own a business or are business moguls. C * Cannibals: Villains who eat others who are same species as them. * Cartoon Villains: Villains who appear in cartoons. * Cataclysm: A villain who causes an apocalyptic event that destroys most of the world; and usually seeks to destroy the entire world. * Chaotic Neutral: A villain who does not follow regular ethical values but do not actively seek to destroy the society and order either. * Chaotic Evil: Villains who oppose and destroy the natural society and have no value for law and order. * Charismatic: A villain that pretends to be allied with the hero in order to further his/her own goals. * Cheater: A villain who resort in deception or dirty tactics in order to win. * Chopsocky Villains: Villains from media that have a strong focus on martial arts. * Collector of Souls: A villain who steals souls from their victims. * Comedy Villains: A villain who commits funny misdeeds or is otherwise played for laughs. Generally not a serious threat to the hero. * Con Artists: Villains who regularly try to con people out of their money or valuables. * Conspirators: Characters who have been heavily involved in conspiracies. For the sake of this wiki, "conspiracy" shall be defined as an agreement between two or more people to deceive, mislead, or defraud others of their legal rights, or to gain an unfair advantage. * Contradictory: Villains who are surprisingly more menacing despite whatever silly or harmless-sounding name they process or even their appearance alone. Typically include possessed objects such as toys and evil clowns. * Control Freaks: Villains that feel the need to control everything and be in control all the time. * Corporations: Corporations that are fronts for nefarious activities. * Corrupt Official: Villains that are evil teachers, politicians, professors, or business men or in another position of authority. * Cosmic Entity: Cosmic Entities are extremely powerful beings that can be classed as aliens of exceptional strength, godlike beings or superhuman characters who surpass the usual levels of power found in superhero fiction. They are generally omnipotent and have great influence over the events of the entire universe. * Coward: A villain who is more prone to run away from danger rather than fight it. * Crackers: Villains who commit cyber crimes. Examples include hacking computer systems with malicious intent. * Creepypasta Villains: Villains from stories of the Creepypasta genre. * Crime Lord: A villain that serves as the leader of a crime syndicate/organization. * Criminals: Villains that make multiple violations of the law. * Crossover Villains: Villains who appear in crossovers of movies, TV shows, video games, etc. * Cryptids: Beasts that are based on real life myths. They are generally depicted as violent or hostile. * Cult Leaders: Villains that are the leader of a cult of some kind. Gallery Sir Issac Ray Peram Wescott.png|Isaac Ray Peram Westcott is an Abuser. Cain Lpoks Down.jpeg|Cain is an Addict. The Room Lisa.jpg|Lisa is an Adulterer. Doctor Eggman Sonic Forces.png|Dr. Eggman is an Affably Evil villain. Xenomorph.jpg|The Xenomorph is an Alien. 343 Guilty Spark.png|343 Guilty Spark is an Amoral villain. V FOR VENDETTA.jpg|V is a good example of an Anarchist. Cruella-de-vil-b-web.jpg|Cruella De Vil is a villain who commits Animal Cruelty. Shere.jpg|Shere Khan is an Animal. 2982270333 1 7 vbLHUUFH.jpg|Nox is an excellent example of an Anti-Villain. Dawn Bellwether.png|Dawn Bellwether is an Anthropomorphic Character. Char's Counterattack.jpg|Char Aznable is a classic example of an Archenemy. Count Bleck.png|Count Bleck is an Aristocrat. Ivandrago.jpg|Ivan Drago is a great example of an Arrogant villain. Hal-9000-eye.jpg|HAL 9000 is an Artificial Intelligence. Super Apollo Geist.jpg|Apollo Geist is an Assassin. Juggernaut 2.jpg|The Juggernaut is a Barbarian. Snoke.jpg|Supreme Leader Snoke is a villain who has been Betrayed. Ganondorf SSB.png|Ganondorf is an excellent example of a Big Bad. Salem.png|Salem is a Bigger Bad. Cell.1.jpg|Cell is a Bio-Engineered villain. Caligula.jpg|Caligula is a typical Blackmailer. Bagul & Ashley Osborne.jpg|Bagul is a Bogeyman. Sturm-AW1.png|Sturm is a Bond Destroyer. Babidi.jpg|Babidi is a Brainwasher. Bane pic.jpg|Bane is a good example of a Brute. Molloy the Simpsons.jpg|Molloy is a Burglar. Hannibal Lecter.jpg|Hannibal Lecter is the classic example of a Cannibal. Chozetsushin Deboss Final Brave.png|Deboth is a Cataclysm. Magolor.png|Magolor is a Charismatic villain. Dick Dastardly.jpg|Dick Dastardly is a good example of a Cheater. MagicMan.jpg|Lo-Pan is a Chopsocky Villain. Old Shang Tsung (2011).png|Shang Tsung is a Collector of Souls. Dick Hardly3.png|Dick Hardly is a Con Artist. IT-It.jpg|Pennywise is a Contradictory villain. Game Master's talent.png|Kuroto Dan is a Control Freak. OCP Logo.png|OCP is a Corporation. Belzeus02.png|Belzeus is a Corrupt Official. EgoHASH.jpg|Ego the Living Planet is a Cosmic Entity. joffrey-house-baratheon-29720605-1029-587.jpg|Joffrey Baratheon is an ideal example of a Coward. Raoul Silva.png|Raoul Silva is a Cracker. Ernst Stavro Blofeld (first appearance).jpg|Ernst Stavro Blofeld is a Crime Lord. Ratigan2.JPG|Professor Ratigan is a Criminal. Immortan joe insignia.png|The Cult of the V8 is a Cult. Prophet-of-truth-thumbnail.jpg|The Prophet of Truth is a Cult Leader. Category:Villains by Type